yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Magical Merchant Turbo
Magical Merchant Turbo is a Deck type based around the use of "Magical Merchant" to send large numbers of monsters from your Deck to your Graveyard so you can then use cards such as "The Dark Creator", "Sephylon, the Ultimate Timelord", and "Phantom of Chaos" more easily and pull off massive combos with the summoning power of the Deck. "Plaguespreader Zombie" is a very important Tuner to this Deck, as well as other cards that can activate effects from your Graveyard, such as "Blackwing - Zephyros the Elite", "Necro Gardna", and "Dandylion". Most variants use "Phantom of Chaos" to become "Sky Scourge Norleras", "Judgment Dragon", or even "Dark Armed Dragon" to clear the field. Some builds also use "Dark Grepher" with "Blackwing - Sirocco the Dawn" and "Blackwing - Vayu the Emblem of Honor" to get free Synchro Monsters. Obviously, "Monster Reincarnation" is the most important Spell for the Deck to pick up the cards "lost" from "Magical Merchant". However, other splashable Spells like "Pot of Avarice" to recycle the Deck or "Heavy Storm" to clear the backrow your opponent has can be added if you wish. What is really important is that you use no Traps in this Deck at all. Traps slow down the engine dramatically, have no synergy with it, and should not be added. This Deck has a similar engine to a "Lightsworn" Deck, so you can add "Lightsworn" Monsters to buff up the Deck, including "Judgment Dragon" to pull off an OTK or simply clear the field. Viable options include "Jain, Lightsworn Paladin", "Ehren, Lightsworn Monk", "Lyla, Lightsworn Sorceress", "Ryko, Lightsworn Hunter", and "Wulf, Lightsworn Beast" (which should be in almost every variant of this Decktype anyway). "Card Trooper" acts similarly as a mill engine, while Tour Bus From the Underworld recycles dumped monsters. In short, this Deck can be really creative and you can do anything with it as long as you follow these guidelines: 3 Merchants, few but important Spells, no traps, and a lot of abusable Monsters. Recommended cards Monster Cards * Blackwing - Sirocco the Dawn * Blackwing - Vayu the Emblem of Honor * Blackwing - Zephyros the Elite * Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning * Battle Fader * Card Trooper * Chaos Sorcerer * Dark Armed Dragon * Dark Grepher * Dark Simorgh * Gorz the Emissary of Darkness * Honest (when necessary) * Judgment Dragon * Necro Gardna * Magical Merchant * Phantom of Chaos * Plaguespreader Zombie * Ryko, Lightsworn Hunter * Sephylon, the Ultimate Timelord * Sky Scourge Norleras * The Dark Creator * Treeborn Frog * Tour Bus From the Underworld * Wulf, Lightsworn Beast Spell Cards * Monster Reincarnation Trap Cards * Treacherous Trap Hole Magical Merchant Lightray This Deck is focus in the Lightray Archetype, thanks to their ability to special summon them with a specific number of light monsters in the grave, using this you can dump all light monsters including, "Magical Merchant", from your deck and special summon all the Lightray monsters in your hand with an aggressive beatdown combo. Recommended cards Monster Cards * Blackwing - Zephyros the Elite * Lyla, Lightsworn Sorceress * Thunder King Rai-Oh * Jain, Lightsworn Paladin * Card Trooper * Ehren, Lightsworn Monk * Honest * Judgment Dragon * Gorz the Emissary of Darkness * Photon Thrasher * Magical Merchant * Garoth, Lightsworn Warrior * Plaguespreader Zombie * Ryko, Lightsworn Hunter * Sephylon, the Ultimate Timelord * Lightray Diabolos * Lightray Gearfried * Lightray Daedalus * Wulf, Lightsworn Beast Spell Cards * Monster Reincarnation Trap Cards * none Magical Merchant Normal Monster Turbo An alternative way to construct this deck is to construct it mostly of Normal Monsters. This is a very fast deck, where Magical Merchant is used to send Normal Monsters to the graveyard as food for the effect of Cry Havoc! to normal summon a lot of Normal Monsters from your hand in one turn. Heart of the Underdog is used to gather as many monsters to your hand as possible to summon and swarm and overwhelm your opponent. Monster Reincarnation can be used to re-use Magical Merchant's effect or pick up a Magical Merchant that was dropped to the graveyard by another one. Royal Oppression can and should be used in this deck to match metagame decks, since this deck does not rely at all on special summons; the point of this deck is to swarm the field using normal summons, so Royal Oppression shouldn't hurt this deck at all and should be added in this deck. Cards like The Shallow Grave can be used but this would be a form of special summoning, so it can be negated by Royal Oppression, so it is better not to use it unless you can find a way to use The Shallow Grave before you use your Royal Oppression to counter your opponent's deck. Skill Drain also can be used in this deck, but it is better not to because it negates Magical Merchant's effect. In case of nearly-indestructible monsters like Spirit Reaper and Marshmallon, and Spell and Trap cards that counter your strategy of playing, like maybe Skill Drain, cards like Lightning Vortex and Heavy Storm and other destruction cards can be used in this deck. Raigeki Break is most recommended because it can destroy any card on the field, so you don't have to put a combination of these cards in this deck. This deck should have a way higher Monster-to-Spell and Trap portion than regular decks so cards like Magical Merchant and Heart of the Underdog would be more playable. So, in reality, you should have 8-13 Spell and Trap cards, 3 Magical Merchant, and the rest should be just filled with Normal Monsters, mostly Level 4 1900+ hitters, but also with 1 tributers with 2500+ deck, and maybe Blue-Eyes White Dragon because of it's high attack. Overall, you can still be very creative with this deck. Recommended Cards Monsters * Magical Merchant Spells * Heart of the Underdog * Monster Reincarnation Traps * Cry Havoc! Any card mentioned before can also be used in this deck. Other cards can be placed into this deck if they can utilize with the unique strategy of this deck. Category:Deck Type